


Young and Tolerable

by Iamacarrot



Series: Help, Villainous has taken over mah soul [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5 and 6.0.6 are just themselves but fluffier, 5.0.5 is like a little puppo, Angst and Humor, Clemencia is nearly as excitable as Demencia, Demencia is like Mable but more crazed, Demonic instincts, Everyone is bored, Everything happens in the third grade, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Little Flug is best Flug, Mainly because Flug gets more attention from Black Hat, Slug still hates Flug, Third Grade AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Some drabbles in which Black Hat isn't the best third grade teacher, but he tries. Mainly to keep White Hat from bugging him about being too mean.





	1. Truth

**Author's Note:**

> In every chapter, the children are 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is subject to being pushed around, but doesn't tell anyone. Black Hat doesn't take lightly to this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Flug and Slug will still harbor their bags and goggles, but Flug will be wearing a blue shirt with an intact plane, and Slug will be wearing a red shirt with a soaring jet. Demencia and Clemencia will still have their hats, and Black Hat and White Hat are dressed the same as well.

It had started off as a wonderful day, birds were chirping, and the sun was out. The school had opened like it normally did, and the third grade teacher, an Eldritch of unknown descent named Black Hat groaned as he let in his small class of six. They had surprisingly managed to be well behaved for the most part during the lesson, but things had immediately gone to the First Hell the moment recess started.

"Hey Flug! Are you playing with that shovel?" Demencia inquired, skipping up to her plane loving friend and smiling cheerfully. Flug nodded, using said shovel to dig up some sand in the sandbox. "Hmm. That's a really nice shovel. I think I'm gonna take that now."

"Hey! I had that first!" Flug whined, moving to grab the plastic toy back, and grunting as he fell onto the sand.

"Sorry Flugsy! It's just the way the world works! Take what you want, and get places!" Demencia giggled, skipping off to play with Clemencia. With a sigh, Flug sat back up, reaching underneath his bag to rub at his eyes. Another item stolen from him, but that was okay, he could just improvise. Which he did. Not too long after, Flug was using his hands to scoop up sand and put it on his sand fortress. After his third scoop, Flug's happiness was wiped away, as Slug kicked his fortress over, making sure to get sand all over Flug's face.

"You're stupid." Slug simply remarked before marching off, head held high. Flug gave no response, he simply stood and wiped himself down, making his way towards the slides, looking around before raising a foot to step up on the set. Not surprisingly, though, he was once again plagued with bad luck, being pushed onto the ground by 6.0.6, who growled before scratching Flug on the arm. The young boy squealed in response, but didn't give the bear the satisfaction of seeing anything more. The only thing Flug could do, was run off and hide behind a tree, sniffling and leaning against the tree as he cradled his injury.

Another thing he would have a hard time explaining to the orphanage leaders. They were honestly the sweetest people in the world, but they were- understandably -terrified by the thought of leaving Flug in the hands of an Eldritch monster with a history of evil. Every time, Flug was forced to assure the leaders that Black Hat would never lay a claw on him. The worst that Flug had ever gotten from Black Hat was a gentle nudge of scolding as the boy walked into the Naughty Corner, and that was only once for trying to take a cookie before snack time. The other kids weren't necessarily that lucky, however. Mainly because they were always doing something to Flug. For whatever reason, they always made him the butt of their jokes- save for 5.0.5, who was a saint -and they were always the cause of him sitting at the back of the class, despite his high intellect.

Sighing softly, Flug simply sat for the remainder of recess, making sure that he was still visible from at least a certain point, so as to keep Black Hat from freaking out. When the children were alerted of the end of recess, they all raced inside, Slug staying back and telling the others to watch him do something funny. 5.0.5, knowing that this was going to be aimed towards Flug, huffed, pushing Slug out of the way, and complaining as he was held back by 6.0.6, who nodded in assurance that 5.0.5 was controlled.

With a snicker, Slug pulled the door closed, hopping up and locking it, waiting for a bit, before bursting into laughter as Flug started knocking at the door and wailing. Demencia and 6.0.6 started to laugh as well, while Clemencia gave a soft- albeit forced -chuckle. 5.0.5 roared in protest, whimpering and shutting up once Black Hat loomed over the group. In silence, Black Hat's eye scanned over the children, and he groaned as he caught no sight of Flug.

"Where is he?" Black Hat asked, unimpressed by Slug's attempt of being innocent.

"Why, I'm not sure Mr. Black Hat." Slug replied. "I could have sworn that he was right behind us."

"Yes, of course. Do you believe that he may still be outside?"

"Nope."

"And you're sure of this?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, a loud sob made Slug tense, and he chuckled nervously, moving to the side as Black Hat unlocked the door. Once the door was opened, Flug ran into the room, grabbing hold of Black Hat's leg, and whimpering.

"He wasn't outside, hmm?" Black Hat muttered, keeping down a low growl as Slug shrugged indifferently. "Well then, since none of you are willing to give up what happened, you are all going to be sitting in silence until you consider doing so."

The rest of the children complained openly, but did nothing more upon the sight of Black Hat's eye flashing a dark red. With low mutters, the children walked to their seats, sitting down, and refusing to do anything else.

"Flug? Do you feel up to telling me what happened?" Black Hat asked calmly. Flug shook his head, letting go of Black Hat's leg, and moving to sit in his chair. "And where do you think you're going?"

"But, you said that we-"

"That was for the other children. I want  _you_ to tell me why you were locked outside." Black Hat explained, looking to Flug's arm, and letting out a hiss at the sight of blood trickling through Flug's fingers. "And where did  _that_ come from?"

"I fell out of a tree." Flug replied. "I wanted to see how high I could get."

"Okay then, say that I believe your story, and that I'm willing to let that slide. With that out of the way, tell me how you got sand all over you." Black Hat instructed. "You and I both know how much you hate sprinkling sand all over yourself. Unlike Things 1 and 2."

Demencia and Clemencia looked back, giggling before snapping their heads forward at the loud hiss they received.

"I was running, and I fell in the sandbox." Flug replied, rubbing his hands together. Something he did only when he knew he was about to get caught.

"Flug, are you lying to me?" Black Hat asked, raising a brow. "If you are, I want you to realize that nothing can get solved if you continue to do so."

"I know..." Flug sighed, looking to the floor in shame. A few seconds passed, before Flug decided to tell the truth. "I was making a fortress in the sandbox, and Demencia stole my shovel. When I tried to get it back, I fell and she ran off. I didn't want to start a fight, so I used my hands. Before I could finish my fortress, Slug came over and kicked sand on me. Then I left the sandbox, and tried to get on the slides, but 6.0.6 scratched me, and I ran off to hide behind a tree. I sat there until recess stopped, and I got locked out."

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Flug. That was very brave of you." Black Hat praised, unable to keep a smile off his face at the gasp of admiration he received. The smile faded, however, when Black Hat looked to the other children.

"5.0.5 and Clemencia didn't do anything!" Flug whimpered, sniffling as he was pat on the head.

"I know." Black Hat assured. "Now, for the ones who  _did_ hurt Flug, I would like to inform you that your parents will be made aware of your bad behavior today."

Demencia and Slug replied with pleas for forgiveness, apologizing to Flug, and sobbing as they were both sat in the corner. 6.0.6 was put in a cage, and he muttered lowly as the Venus Flytrap on his head wilted in embarrassment. Meanwhile, Flug, 5.0.5, and Clemencia were given gummies, happily chewing on them and humming.

"I want you to promise me that you'll tell the truth from now on, okay?" Black Hat stated, smiling once more at the nod he received. "Good lad. Your parents should all be here soon, and I want you all to be prepared for your behavior card."

"Am I gonna get in trouble?" Flug asked.

"Of course not! In fact, I'm going to give you a star today, for being the most well-behaved!" Black Hat replied. Flug cheered, accidentally swallowing a whole gummy in his mouth, and beginning to choke on the object.

"Flug! Don't worry! I'll save you!" Clemencia shouted, knocking Flug to the floor, and wrapping her arms around his stomach, intending to do the Heimlich Maneuver, and unintentionally pressing either too low, or too high for each attempt. "Wait! I've got it this time! I swear!"

"Put him down! Let me deal with this!" Black Hat ordered, using a tentacle to pick Flug up, and slamming the boy on the ground repeatedly. "You have to force it out! Exit his body! You unhealthy molded sweet!"

As this continued, White Hat was walking through the school with a group of board members, happily explaining the functions and ratings of the school, before pausing. Usually, White Hat wasn't huge on using his Eldritch senses, but it seemed as if they had come in handy this time. With a polite excuse of departure, White Hat raced to the third grade hall, looking into his brother's room, and nearly fainting at the sight of Black Hat slamming Flug onto the floor repeatedly.

"Brother! What are you doing?!" White Hat screeched, racing into the room.

"What does it look like? He's got a confection stuck in his throat!" Black Hat replied, grunting as his attempts were stopped, and Flug was collected into White Hat's arms. The white clad demon then took it upon himself to pat Flug's back with only slight aggression, leading Flug to spit out the gummy, which landed right in front of Clemencia.

"Ew." Clemencia muttered, backing up, and walking over to the play area. Huffing, White Hat cradled Flug, who was groaning in pain.

"How was I supposed to know? That's how mother dealt with us." Black Hat scoffed, a dark blush appearing on his face.

"He isn't an Eldritch, Black Hat. You  _know this_. How our parents treated us, is not how we should treat them." White Hat scolded, gasping as he heard the light footsteps of the board members. "Just... make sure he stays rested for the time being. And why are these children being punished?"

"For clawing, hitting, and stealing." Black Hat replied, earning an understanding hum as Flug was handed back to him.

"Very well then. Since this was all done with good intentions, I shall let it go. But, let it be known: If this  _ever_ happens again, with the board here or not, you. Will. Die." White Hat warned, unsheathing his claws for a somewhat comedic effect.

"I expect nothing more." Black Hat replied, sneering as White Hat walked off. "Reject."

"I can't feel my tongue..." Flug then whimpered. "I'm seeing stars, Mr. Black Hat."

"Shh... it's alright Flug. You're fine." Black Hat whispered, hoping that this was the last crazy thing he would have to deal with before the end of the day dismissal.

"MR. BLACK HAT! DEMENCIA'S SCRATCHING ON THE WALLS!"

"I'M LIZARD GIRL!"

And, all hope was then lost.


	2. They're Like Little Imps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is like a friggin' genius when it comes to guilting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay! Headcanon that kid Flug is an orphan! :D

"Let's see... Slug with an 85, Flug with a 95, Clemencia and 5.0.5 with 90s, 6.0.6 with a 100, and Demencia with a... 0. Why am I not surprised?" Black Hat muttered, sighing as he finished grading the science portion of his recent tests. The day had been strangely uneventful, and Black Hat was honestly getting closer and closer to considering the idea of playing with the children. They always were finding ways to entertain themselves, and Black Hat sometimes caught himself becoming invested in their current drama.

So far, Slug and Flug were enemies, due to the fact that Slug was envious of Flug's close father-son relationship with their teacher, Demencia and Clemencia were best friends who had dreams of becoming cheerleaders, just to troll the other kids with their popularity, and the bears were just ready to go with whatever. An interesting mixture of emotions, and something that Black Hat truly admired. To see so much envy, jealousy, and passiveness flowing through these children at such a young age fueled the darkness in Black Hat's nonexistent heart, and he was more than willing to wait for the children to get old enough to the point where he could actually teach them things they would understand.

As he became lost in his thoughts, Black Hat almost missed the sudden sound of shifting behind him. A soft purr escaped from Black Hat, and he waited for a few seconds, mouthing the words 'three, two, one' before ducking down and just narrowly avoiding Clemencia, who had misjudged her launching distance.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Black Hat inquired, leaning against his desk with a smirk.

"Being a ninja!" Clemencia shouted, standing and brushing herself down.

"Hmm, you seem much too excitable to be a ninja." Black Hat commented, feeling no remorse at the hurt look on Clemencia's face. It was already known that Black Hat had no problem with crushing his students' dreams, but it still always surprised them when he did so, even on good days. Unless the one being ridiculed was Flug. The poor kid only took the putdown, and then walked off to sit and deal with reality. Such acceptance always seemed to get to Black Hat, and he envied that, which eventually led to him keeping quiet when Flug would give soft whispers of his dreams.

"Well then, what do you think I could be?" Clemencia asked, crossing her arms.

"Ever heard of Disney princesses?" Black Hat snickered, earning a scoff and a toss of rainbow colored hair. "Ah, children are wonderful."

Black Hat was then left on his own again, and things stayed that way for a good five minutes. The Eldritch was then left to believe that he was going to be offered peace, before he felt his overcoat being pulled on.

"Mr. Black Hat?" a feeble voice whimpered, and Black Hat immediately knew who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, Flug?" was the demon's reply, and he made no move to look down to Flug.

"Can I go climb the tree outside?" Flug asked, pointing to the large oak that was in the middle of the school's playground.

"Sure you can! And, while you're at it, why don't you pull out the legs that will give you the height you actually need? Your lack of claws is going to get you nowhere, and unless you find someone who cares enough to help you, I doubt you'll get far." Black Hat replied, sarcasm plain in his voice.

"...Nevermind." Flug hummed, walking away from the desk, and sitting down on a beanbag chair, staring up at the ceiling, and thinking over his life choices. Not too long after, Slug joined him, plopping down onto the floor and groaning.

"What's up with you?" Slug asked, looking to Flug.

"I'm never getting anywhere in life." Flug replied, no emotion in his statement.

"Same." Slug sighed, joining Flug in his ceiling stare. "What do you plan on doing about it?"

"I dunno... wait until I get adopted?" Flug remarked.

"What if you never get adopted?"

"Then I never get adopted. It's nothing new."

At that statement, Black Hat looked at the two with a strained frown, knowing very well what was happening, but not wanting to give in to his stupid instincts. Now, it was one thing for Black Hat to have a "favorite" out of all the children, but it was a whole new level of wrong for Black Hat to have imprinted on one of them. Due to this, Black Hat was now instinctually bound to Flug, and he felt the constant need to protect and comfort Flug when the child was upset. Much to his nonexistent dismay.

"What kind of family have you dreamed of?" Slug asked.

"I haven't really had anything specific in mind. I just want someone who loves me for me." Flug replied. "I get that I might get a bit annoying, with my constant science talk, and my stupid tendency to go with everything, and the fact that I can't handle a single negative comment... now that I think about it, maybe I'd be better off if I was left on my own."

And that was all it took for Black Hat to groan out loud, standing up from his desk abruptly, and storming over to the two. Soft snickers escaped from Demencia and Clemencia, whom had been in on the guilting plan from moment one. Slug simply sat up, scooting away, and watching as Flug was picked up. Loud purring erupted from Black Hat's chest, and he grumpily returned to his desk.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." Black Hat muttered, eyeing the rest of the children who walked up closer and sat around his desk. "You're all dangers to society."

"But you find it amusing." Demencia chimed.

"Eugh... that I do..."


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat: Tries to be Cool About a Visitor Coming from the Orphanage Flug Lives in
> 
> Black Hat's Anger: I'm About to End This Man's Whole Career

"Good morning children! I hope you're having as wonderful as a day as I am so far!" White Hat chimed, striding into his brother's classroom, and snickering at the sight of the black clad demon being covered in dark blue feathery boas, and a multitude of plastic jewelry. A growl was sent towards White Hat, and he knew exactly what it meant. "You needn't worry, brother. I promise not to tell another soul of this. I cannot say the same for our visitor, however."

"We have someone visiting? Is it our parents?" Clemencia asked.

"He said visitor, not visitors." Slug muttered, sputtering as a bit of glitter was blown in his face. "I hate you."

Clemencia giggled, looking to Demencia, who was currently trying to find another necklace to put around Black Hat's neck. Which would make it the seventh necklace that adorned the demon. In retrospect, if this had been happening say, five years ago, these children would have been dead after even suggesting the idea. Now, however, Black Hat had learned that patience was a virtue, and that he would get nowhere by fighting back. In a sense of irony, Black Hat discovered early on that these children- save for Flug -weren't afraid to gang up and fight back. Which wouldn't have been that bad, if they didn't know much about strategy. But they did, and their hands and feet were like tiny hammers, mix in their mouths with teeth like puppies, and you have yourself the perfect mixture for a lesson well learned.

"Who is it that I have to deal with today?" Black Hat grumbled, glancing over to Flug, who was trying to sew together a cute little bowtie. Which was going very well. The child certainly showed promise in being a good builder, but every tiny mistake, such as smashing his finger or stabbing himself by accident sent Black Hat through the roof with concern. Humans were so fragile as is, and children were just as bad. Sure, young children were strong enough to get a scratch, have it covered, and then run around like it never happened, but too much done to their tiny bodies, and they were no more.

"Well... let's just say that Flug should know enough about her to introduce you all." White Hat replied. Upon mention of his name, Flug looked up, stopping his sewing, and squealing happily as the visitor walked in.

"Mrs. Calliber!" Flug shouted, rushing up to the woman, and jumping up into her arms.

"Hello Flug! I've missed you so much!" Mrs. Calliber giggled, kissing Flug's cheek repeatedly, earning loud cheers.

"Where did you go? You were gone for so long, and I thought you would never come back!" Flug inquired, unable to sit still as he was sat down.

"Well, I had to go on an important trip, but I can assure you that there wasn't a minute when you weren't on my mind!" Mrs. Calliber explained.

"That is impossible." Black Hat commented. "If the trip was so important, then it would have been better for you to have your complete focus on it, and not the child."

"Hmm. Is it safe to assume that this is...?" Mrs. Calliber quietly asked White Hat.

"Please do pardon him. It seems as if my brother has become very attached to Flug, and our kind isn't too keen on...  _sharing_." White Hat whispered.

Mrs. Calliber hummed, looking to Flug, and smiling lightly. "Mayhaps I could stay and see how you handle Flug. To get a general idea as to how close you are." she suggested. Black Hat huffed, but nodded despite that, announcing that it early morning play time was over, and that it was time to start learning. The children whined in response, but cleaned up nonetheless, walking up to their chairs and sitting down. Well, everyone but Flug did.

"Flug, it is time for class to start. Please take your seat." Black Hat instructed, somehow managing to withhold his anger. Something that he was only capable of doing when he knew there were risks of any of the children being taken. Don't get him wrong, Black Hat had a connection with all of the children, but he couldn't help but become attached to Flug in a way he couldn't describe.

"But, I can see from here, with Mrs. Calliber!" Flug replied, hugging onto Mrs. Calliber's leg.

"Flug, I will not ask you again. Get in your seat." Black Hat huffed, pointing to the lonely desk that Flug normally sat at.

"But I-"

"Flug..."

"But-"

 _ **"FLUG! SIT DOWN!"**_ Black Hat screamed, earning gasps from everyone in the room. This was a first. Sure, Black Hat had yelled at the other kids, and he had even scolded Flug in a voice just a bit louder than usual, but he had  _never_ used a tone so deep and gravelly. It was odd, and quite frightening, especially to the small children, who were unused to such a sound. Because of this, the children started to cry, and Black Hat huffed before storming out of the room.

"Brother-"

Black Hat growled, muttering something in the demons' native tongue, before leaving, exiting the building to take a walk and calm down. White Hat sighed, apologizing, and assuring Mrs. Calliber that this was the first and only time that Black Hat let his anger get the best of him around the children. Mrs. Calliber accepted the apology, and offered to calm the children down, as well as substitute for Black Hat. Her offer was taken, and White Hat took the opportunity to go and find his brother. It didn't take long, and soon the brothers were walking around the block, one fuming, and the other calmly waiting for a rant.

"I just don't understand! Why is Flug so attached to that woman?! He said it himself, that he hadn't seen her in Satan knows how long!" Black Hat shouted, tugging at the sides of his overcoat before huffing. "If you ask me, I believe that there are other intentions."

"Oh? And why is that?" White Hat inquired.

"Are you kidding me?! What human just leaves their young alone like that?! Flug is already put through enough as is at such a young age, and it doesn't help him to have someone he cares about run off without explaining what is going on!" Black Hat responded. White Hat sent an unimpressed glance to his brother, raising a brow and waiting for the other to process what he had just said. When he did, Black Hat stopped, face palming before letting out a deep breath.

"Flug is but a child, Black Hat. You cannot expect him to do such a thing with malintent." White Hat sighed. "At least, not yet."

"And what is  _that_ supposed to mean?" Black Hat scoffed.

"I've seen the way Flug looks at you when you recall your past. He finds the concept of being evil fascinating, but he is too fearful that he will not be as... well... "successful" as you were." White Hat explained, rolling his eye at the wide, pride filled smile he earned. "Do not take that as a reason to go back to your old ways. Need I remind you of the event that just happened?"

"No, you needn't." Black Hat sighed, smile fading and being replaced by a frown. To anyone else, it would have looked like Black Hat was more annoyed than anything, but White Hat knew his brother too well. Black Hat was trying as much as he could to feel guilty, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Being evil was all the Eldritch knew, and the concept of anything nice- beyond teaching -made his stomach twist and turn.

"I am not telling you that you need to know how to love, just that Flug is a different kind of young. He is smart, and can do magnificent things if given the chance. But that is not an excuse to push him towards it." White Hat reminded. "I too fear for his indifference to being put down, but it is that indifference that will help him learn to be- whether I like it or not -what you want him to be. He just needs time is all."

"Does this mean...?" Black Hat inquired, not wanting to finish the question, as he already knew the answer.

"Yes. You must go and apologize. Let him know that you still care in your own way." White Hat confirmed, turning and beginning to walk away. "And I would like to remind you that not all apologies require words!"

With that reminder, Black Hat's smile returned, and he disappeared into the shadows, knowing exactly how he would give his apology.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is everything going well in here?" White Hat asked as he walked into Black Hat's classroom.

"Everything is fine, thank goodness. The children were only mildly spooked, so it was fairly easy to calm them down. The lesson went well, but... Flug isn't doing so well without Black Hat. Every time I try to do something to cheer him up, he just starts crying and saying that it's his fault that Black Hat left. I have a feeling that he believes Black Hat will not come back." Mrs. Calliber sighed.

"Well, I can assure you that my brother should be here promptly! I had a very successful talk with him, and I am sure that he should be back soon!" White Hat chimed, crossing his arms, and putting on a deadpanned expression as the loud, unmistakable sound of a plane landing filled the room. "I swear, he's going to make me go deaf one day."

"Whoa! Is that a-"

"F-35A LIGHTNING II!" Flug screeched, racing outside, and screaming as the plane was turned off just in time to offer mercy to his tiny ears. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Who brought this here and why?" Slug asked, he and the rest of the group walking outside as well. The answer was given when Black Hat appeared on the right wing of the plane.

"I needed some time to cool down, and I just so happened to notice this beauty at a nearby auction. I figured that it would be a good way to make up for my... childish behaviors." Black Hat explained, jumping down without any injury, and grunting as he was knocked onto the ground.

"Okay, either Flug suddenly gained the strength of ten football players, or Mr. Black Hat is holding out by a lot." Demencia muttered.

"Probably a little bit of both." Clemencia hummed.

"Mr. Black Hat! This is the greatest thing in the world! I don't think anything could ever top this in the entire history of my life! Not even for my birthday or Christmas!" Flug cheered, wrapping his tiny arms around Black Hat's neck, and very nearly putting the Eldritch in a chokehold. "But I thought you were so super mad at me."

"Flug, as much as I hate to admit it, I could ne- HURP! I could- HUUURP! Yeah, I can't say it. White Hat?" Black Hat requested.

"I do believe that what my brother is  _trying_ to say, is that he could never stay mad at you. He cares about you too much." White Hat chuckled.

"Yes... that." Black Hat muttered. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have a child that would like to fly a plane."

"WHAT?! You can't let him fly that! He's under the age to even reach his favorite candy in the candy store!" Mrs. Calliber shouted. White Hat placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Trust me, if Black Hat is on board, Flug isn't going to be hurt in the slightest."

"And you're absolutely sure of this?"

"He used his powers to set a bug on fire for scaring Flug."

"..."

"Yeah, it was bad."


	4. PTA Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids create a plan to have a night of fun during a PTA meeting one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't think of any place exciting to put 5.0.5 and 6.0.6, so just assume that they were at home with their "owners" throughout all of this.

"And how, exactly, are we supposed to leave without being caught by the monitors?" Slug asked, arms crossed as he looked at the- honestly well made -plans on the large table the children were surrounding. For the past hour, the group was crowded in Demencia's room, as their parents- as well as two workers of the orphanage -had banded together to make plans for the PTA meeting later that day. Things were okay for the first few minutes of the night, before Flug started saying something about a recent car chase, and how he thought it would be fun to be chased by the cops.

And the others agreed. So, they had went through an almost foolproof plan to steal and wreck one of their parents' many expensive cars. According to Clemencia, who was very keen on playing racing games, it was much more fun to steal and crash fancy cars. Of course, the kids had already planned on how they would escape the car before the car actually crashed. The plan was so complex, that if an adult were to see it without having witnessed the event, they would have assumed that a second deranged adult had come up with it.

"Trust me, Slug. I have eyes everywhere. There's no way we're getting caught." Flug assured, giggling madly to himself. "I have an older friend who's wonderfully skilled in distraction and temporary removal."

"Remind me at some point to ask why that is." Slug hummed. "Okay, let's go over it. We get to the meeting, stay in the playroom for a good thirty minutes, and Flug's part of the plan is carried out. We then wait another five minutes to make sure the monitor is unconscious, before Demencia takes out the cameras, giving us the ability to sneak out and nab Clemencia's father's car. We then take our positions in the car, Demencia and I at the gas and brake pedals, Flug at the wheel, and Clemencia at lookout duty. We drive around for a bit, wait until the cops get on our tail, and speed out to the outskirts of town. After that, we abandon the car, and walk home at a speed of at least 3 miles per hour. Am I missing anything?"

"Only the fact that we're the smartest goddamn third graders I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." Flug replied, fist bumping Slug. "So, the plan makes sense to everyone?"

The others nodded, all ready for the meeting, and cheering loudly once the time came. Each child did their best to keep their excitement to themselves as they got in their respective cars to head to the school. Once there, the group started playing, waving goodbye to their parents, as well as Black Hat and White Hat, and waiting for the time to pass. It then seemed as if time seemed to slow down, but they managed to make it through, making no sudden moves when there was a knock on the door. The monitor then opened the door, muttering a bored 'hello?' before a rag was placed against their mouth. It didn't take long from there for Flug to pull out a $100 bill, paying his part of the plan, and smirking under his bag as the cameras in the room fell, their lights going out, signifying their lack of power.

"You ready for the night of your lives?" Flug asked, chuckling darkly at the loud cheers he received. When the kids made it to the parking lot, they were all surprised when they remembered that the cars would be locked, as well as the fact that Clemencia had managed to snag her father's keys before he left the room.

"Check and Mate." Clemencia chuckled. The others responded with respectful claps, gasping as Clemencia unlocked the doors, leading them to rise up slowly. "Daddy's always been one for impressive overkill."

"Okay then. In the car we go!" Flug shouted, he and the others climbing in. "And you said your dad has a "purr mode" on this thing, right?"

"Yep. Press the button with the cat on it." Clemencia confirmed, sticking a piece of gum in her mouth and chewing it before placing it in a small hole. "Voice recognition belonging to: Badass Unicorn."

The car then chirped quietly, its lights going from an aggressive yellow, to a dark blue, with a bit of a red hue mixed in. Demencia then looked back to Clemencia, giving an impressed thumbs up.

"Alrighty boys." Flug chimed. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."

At that, the car sped off with an impressive silence, its leave being completely unknown by the adults. And for the better, too. Loud screams of excitement escaped from the kids, and they did their best to run every yellow and red light they could, having two close encounters of crashing, but managing to easily evade the situations. Their excitement lasted for a good hour, before the loud, unmistakable sound of a police siren broke through their happiness.

"Clemencia?"

"Cops are at 7:00, we have a 'copter coming in hot at above 5:00 and a barricade coming up in around 7 minutes west of our current position. The best route to take would be to take a sharp left in 0.2 miles, and press the button with the dinosaur on it as soon as you do so." Clemencia informed. Flug nodded, doing as told, and shouting in surprise as a low dip suddenly appeared, swallowing the car into an underground tunnel, and just barely saving them from the cops. "Keep going straight for the next 3 miles, and then take a tight right. Continue on for five minutes, then press the dinosaur button again."

The instructions were followed, and the kids then found themselves being delivered into a dimly lit parking tower. Everyone but Clemencia then gasped, climbing out of the car, and looking around with a bit of fear.

"Don't worry. It's safe. Daddy has this place heavily guarded, and if someone is in the place without someone of his descent, then they're dead. Luckily for you, I'm here, so you're good." Clemencia assured. "Follow me. This place is nothing compared to the building it leads to."

Hesitantly, the others followed Clemencia, making sure to stay together, and almost missing the fact that they walked into an elevator. Once this was registered, they gaped at how cozy the place was, covered in decorative carpet, and smelling of sweet honeydew.

"Four third graders. We have credible history of mischief, and have just recently broken... too many laws to count." Clemencia stated, pressing the button to an intercom.

"Roger that Ms. Clemencia. Shall I alert your father of your presence?" a voice from the other side of the intercom inquired.

" _Hell no_. We'd all be killed." Clemencia replied.

"As you wish." the voice hummed. "I am now sending you to level eight."

"Thank you." Clemencia giggled, looking to her friends as she let the button go. "We are about to have, an even greater time."

After this was said, the elevator started to move, leading the kids to become even more excited. Upon reaching the eighth level, the elevator doors opened, revealing a large room, similar to a club. But for kids. There was an adorable mini bar that served juice boxes and a variety of junk food, a dance floor, and even one of those dips where kids could lounge on a couch and chill.

"How can your dad afford this?" Slug asked, looking to Clemencia in shock.

"Oh, he has no idea that this exists. I actually made this a thing not too long ago. No adult ever comes to the eighth floor for some odd reason, so I just made it into something kids could enjoy. As far as daddy's concerned, this is just a rundown part of his building that he pays for." Clemencia explained. "And, to answer the next question, daddy's business is successful as is. If he were to build something else, it would be kinda pointless. There's nothing else he needs to make. As you can see from the car we almost crashed around eight times."

"Cool. But how do these other kids-"

"Word gets around, some kids were the original news spreaders, and they only allow certain kids in. Mainly kids who won't snitch." Clemencia answered, humming as her phone rang. "Who is this and why do you have my number?"

"Clemencia, darling? This is your father speaking. I just wanted to give you a heads up and inform you about the early ending of the meeting!"

"Oh shit." Clemencia whispered, moving the phone from her face and covering the speaker. "The meeting ended early!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Slug groaned.

"Just tell him that we're in the playroom." Demencia hummed. "Easy fix."

"Alright... hey daddy! I'll tell the other kids! We'll be waiting in the play room for you!" Clemencia cheered.

"Yeah... no you won't."

"Wait, what?"

"Along with the other parents, I'm in the playroom right now."

"Oh..."

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"My car. Is gone. Do you think you have an idea of who took it?"

Clemencia gulped, looking to her friends and breaking into a sweat. It was then that the kids were aware that they had screwed themselves over, and they all started to whistle. A soft groan escaped from Clemencia, and she took her time to come up with a believable lie.

"Daddy, the truth is... we saw a robber trying to steal your car, and I didn't want him to get away, so we ran up to him and jumped in the car with him! Then, we fought with him, and managed to tackle him! We tried to tie him up, but he got angry and we almost got hurt! But we eventually knocked him out, but now we're out where he drove us to."

"Okay, say I believe that. Where are you now?"

"Albuquerque. He drove us out to Albuquerque." Clemencia replied.

"You were doing somewhat well until then." Slug muttered.

"What else was I supposed to say?" Clemencia huffed.

"Sweetheart, just tell me where you are."

"I have a better idea. We drive back there, follow all traffic safety laws, and then never talk about this again." Clemencia chimed.

"Nice try. But you're going to be grounded until your fifteen."

"Aw man." Clemencia whined. The ride home was tense, and no one wanted to talk, especially as Flug did his best to navigate the dark, secret roads that Clemencia knew about. For whatever reason, he was unsure, but he decided to ask about that another time. When they arrived, the kids slowly snuck into the back door, hoping that they could at least get off better than if they simply walked into the front door. Things went well at first, but then, out of absolutely nowhere, Black Hat formed out of the shadows, scaring the kids, and carrying them into the playroom.

From there, everyone but Flug started to plead for forgiveness, stating that they would do whatever they could to make up for their mistakes. Flug simply just sat down at a table in shame, doing nothing, saying nothing, and thinking about nothing more than how bad of a child he was. For once, this wasn't an attempt at guilting, it was simply Flug feeling the harsh consequences of betraying the trust of the orphanage workers. He would never get adopted with this bad behavior streak of his lately.

"Flug, aren't you going to offer something?" one of the workers inquired, having become a bit disturbed by Flug's lack of pleas. Flug simply shook his head, sighing heavily, and still doing nothing as he was picked up. "Well then, do you think that it would be a fitting punishment to take away TV privileges for, say... three months?"

Flug nodded, staring off into the distance. The worker sighed, humming as she was pat on the shoulder. Turning her head, the worker was met with a requesting look from Black Hat. Having nothing more in mind to do, the worker handed Flug over to the Eldritch, wondering if he could manage to get to Flug.

"Well then, to start off, I would like to genuinely commend you for getting away with such a feat." Black Hat praised. Flug muttered, earning an interested head tilt.

"I planned it." Flug sighed.

"You did? That's even better!" Black Hat gasped, hugging Flug closer. "Such an evil plan is so admirable! You'd make a great villain!"

"Uh, Mr. Black Hat, sir... I don't think it's best to praise such bad behavior. Flug isn't as stable as he could be, and we don't want to make things worse by confusing him with negative actions. Don't you think that it would be better to praise him for good acts?"

"And let him become a do-gooder?! I think not! This is villain material, and I would be filled with pride were he to be an apprentice under my care!" Black Hat retorted, a bit of acid green drool sliding down his chin, a result of his malintent excitement.

"Okay then... is this-"

"Very much so, yes. They have such a strange bond, and I have just chosen to let them play things out. If he wants to raise Flug to be "evil" and destroy cities, then so be it. It's not like he'll be Flug's fourth grade teacher." White Hat sighed.

"Now you hush! We will still be in the same vicinity! He is my young, and I shall protect his evil mind!" Black Hat announced.

"Does he think that..."

"Yes. He does. He truly does."

"Oh boy..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And that's what would happen if we tried to steal my daddy's car." Clemencia chimed. "Anyone else still want to do this?"

Slug, Flug, and Demencia looked to each other, going over this newfound information before smiling mischievously. "Yes." they all replied.

"Oy vey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are confused, everything that happened before the squiggly break was what would- theoretically -happen, were the kids to steal Clemencia's father's car. After the squiggly line is reality, where she consults with who is willing to take the risks.


End file.
